Three's a Crowd?
by Nightmarishx
Summary: Korra restores Tahno's bending. In gratitude, Tahno invites Korra and Mako for a night of drinking... what happens when the three return to Tahno's apartment? M for heavy lemon! One-shot.


**Author's Note: My first Korra fic. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON. It's a pure smut-fic.**  
**Very smutty. A threesome, between Tahno, Korra and Mako.**  
**I love Makorra, I love Tahnorra, Tahnorrako is irresistible.**

**I don't own LoK. Or any of these characters. Trust me, I don't.**  
**But I do hope you enjoy this delicious smutfic. ;]**

* * *

The past few weeks had been far too long, in Korra's opinion. Tiring. Too little sleep, too much work. But she was the Avatar, and it was her duty. She had to restore people's bending after Amon was taken down. As far as she knew, she'd gotten everyone. She just finished her last group, and at the very end, a familiar face had approached her.

"Hello, Uh-vatar." Tahno said, lips quirking upwards in a smirk. Korra tilted an eyebrow upwards.

"You want your bending restored?" She asked, too tired to play games. Flirting or otherwise.

"Well of course. Although, I did expect a warmer welcome," He replied, pale eyes meeting Korra's. Tahno had always had this maddening way about him, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Korra shrugged. "Stand still." She instructed, and Tahno obliged as Korra energybent, removing Amon's block. It took but a few moments, and she nodded, signaling to the man that he could try. He drew some water from his waterskin, twirling it around. A huge smile- a genuine smile- the like of which Korra had never seen until now, split Tahno's face, and he scooped Korra into a hug. Her face grew hot, and she pushed him away gently.

"Uh-vatar, I don't know how to thank you enough." He said, dark voice containing a genuine tone.

"It's my job, Tahno." Korra said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Actually. How would you like to come and get some drinks tonight? On me. Bring your boy-toy Mako, too."

"I-I'm too young to drink." Korra sputtered, baffled. She figured she'd restore his bending and that would be it, but this seemed like an offer of friendship. Maybe a white flag.

"Silly Uh-vatar. Just come along. I'll buy, you drink. It's not a big deal." He insisted, voice smooth.

"Fine." Korra sighed, looking behind her. Mako was standing a bit away, and she twitched her head, signaling for him to come over. He obliged. "Tahno is buying us drinks tonight. If you want to go."

Mako set his jaw and gave Tahno a warning look. "Sure."

And that was that.

Later that evening, when the stars were out, Korra and Mako made their way to Waterset, a decently high-end, Water-Tribe themed club with a somewhat filthy reputation, and met Tahno at the door. Korra wore a simple, although short dress in a subtlely shimmering blue, that resembled water surrounding her as she moved. Mako wore black and red, simple and understated. And Tahno… looked no different. He swept them inside.

"I have a drink you may enjoy, Korra." Tahno said, using her actual name for… probably the second time since they'd met? Korra wasn't sure, but it sent an unwanted, although not unpleasant, thrill through her. Tahno's voice was naturally seductive. One would have to be a fool to not be aware of that. He led them to the bar.

"Two Waterspouts, and a Magma Boiler." Tahno called, and a moment later, three drinks slid down the bar. The two drinks- Waterspouts- were served in a short but deep cup, three layers of different blues with some moon-shaped tabs floating at the top. The Magma Boiler was thick and looked like lava, steam rising from the top. "The tabs in the Waterspouts are to add flavor and more alcohol content. But they taste great, very sweet. The steam from the Magma Boiler is the different ingredients mixing, it's safe, but it has a bite. Drink up."

Korra had never drunk before, and nervously tipped her drink back. Sweet and salty tastes exploded on her tongue, with a strong but not horrible aftertaste lingering on her tongue. She loved it, and her lips split into a grin as she quickly downed the rest as if it were a shot. Mako drunk the Magma Boiler, unimpressed, as if he'd had one before.

"You want to taste, Korra?" He offered, draping one arm around her shoulders. She sipped it. The taste sizzled on her tongue, bubbling and steaming, spicy and sour all at once. She spluttered. Never was big on Fire Nation edibles. Tahno laughed, a sound one could only compare to melted chocolate. Almost a delicacy to one's ears.

The drinks kept coming, and as they did, Korra found it easier to talk to Tahno, and soon the conversation wouldn't stop. A light, bubbly feeling formed throughout Korra, followed by her body buzzing, and soon, everything drifted into flirting. Mako spent most of his time draped around Korra, occasionally pulling her in for a kiss, but he did remain in the conversations with Korra and Tahno. Korra soon found herself almost chest-to-chest with Tahno, and couldn't quite find a reason to push him away.

As the hours drowned on, Korra began to find it hard to stand. She'd tried drinks from every Nation or Kingdom. The Waterspout, the Magma Boiler, the Blind Boulder (an earthy taste, thick on her tongue like syrup, heady and warm) and the Flying Lemur (tart and light, as if she was literally drinking air). She tried many more than those- but those were her favorites. She'd heard they were developed by Sokka, Toph, Aang and Zuko, but wasn't sure if she believed it.

"Oh Korra, can you come here for a moment? Just follow me," Tahno asked. Korra looked at Mako.

"Go for it." He said with a shrug. Tahno grabbed Korra's hand, pulling her towards the back on the room. He pushed her against the wall, a swathe of dancing, drunken bodies covering them from Mako's view.

"Uh-vatar." Tahno said, his breath sweet. Korra gasped. "I would like to ask you if you wanted to…return to my home for the night." His body was pressed to hers, warm and solid, and she almost agreed immediately.

"Bu- but, Mako." She finally spluttered, slightly slurring her words.

"Oh, your man can join too."

Korra felt her face grow hot, and knew despite the tan of her skin, Tahno could tell. "B-but. What?"

"It's just a bit of fun between the beautiful Uh-vatar, her boyfriend and myself. You won't regret it, Korra… shall we go ask your little Mako?" Korra nodded, dumbstruck. "Ah but first, please do tell me… is Mako good, intimately? Or does he need bending lessons privately?"

"G-good?" Korra gulped.

"Don't tell me you haven't fucked him yet." The word flew from Tahno's mouth and make Korra squeak.

"N-no I have!" She gasped, Tahno shifting his weight. Korra could feel his arousal. Kinky man, wasn't he?

"Is he… big?" Tahno asked, accentuating the question by pressing his impressive (as far as Korra could tell) length against her.

"Uh… a-average?" She stammered. Tahno winked and released Korra from the wall, leading her back to where Mako was. He let Korra's hand go and smoothly walked to Mako, leaning in and murmuring in Korra's boyfriend's ear. Mako turned as red as his scarf, but one eyebrow was quirked and he had a lusty look in his molten eyes. He nodded, and stood. Mako came over and grabbed Korra's hand, and they followed Tahno out.

Before long they were at a lavishly decorated apartment, large with multiple rooms. It was full of a modern interpretation of Water Tribe décor, and Korra gasped. It was incredible.

"Make yourselves at home." Tahno said, walking away, into another room… maybe the bathroom?

Korra gasped, as soon as Tahno was out of sight, Mako had her pinned to the navy blue couch, lips pressed against hers fervently. She lifted her hips to his and Mako made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Mako-" Korra gasped, pushing at him. He stopped.

"Yeah?"

"You know what Tahno wants, right?"

"Yes, Korra." Mako looked confused.

"You're agreeing to let all three of us… you know…"

"Yes."

"Why? You… like… men?"

Mako's face blazed red. "Korra.." He grumbled, rolling his eyes. "It's common-known fact that Tahno swings both ways. Women and men alike. Me? I like women, and I love you. But there's nothing wrong with letting loose occasionally, and Tahno's known to be a good lover… I might learn something."

"And this doesn't bother you at all?"

"Not at all, Korra. You're not going to leave me for Tahno."

"Uh-vatar, are you getting ready to back out?" Tahno asked. He'd silently re-entered the room. Mako climbed off of Korra, leaving her lying on the couch.

"No." She answered.

"Good, come along." He pulled her off of the couch, and led her off, looking over his shoulder to wink at Mako. Mako knew to come when he was called.

Korra was bombarded once the door was shut with a click behind them. Tahno pressed her against the wall, pulling her up. Instinctively, Korra wrapped her legs around Tahno's midsection, gasping as he showered her with kisses. His tongue licked at her lower lip and she moaned, responding. Her body was on fire. Tahno knew what he was doing. He led them to the bed easily, positioning himself on top of Korra but pulling away from her lips. She made a whining noise in protest and Tahno shook his head.

"Ah, ah, ah… Uh-vatar. You do as I wish, and you will be rewarded." His voice was heavy with desire, making Korra ache. But she obliged.

He ran his hands down her toned body, smirking when her breath caught in her throat and her muscles twitched. Her legs were smooth and shaven, making Tahno hungry for what was underneath her dress. Slowly, he unzipped the side zipper, slipping the skimpy fabric from Korra's body, revealing her breasts to her. All she had left was her panties, sheer blue fabric that barely covered a thing. Tahno was painfully hard looking at her. Such a beautiful Water-Tribe woman.

He traced his fingers across her collarbone, down to her breasts, perfect tanned skin with perfect, dark nipples that were hard before he even touched them. He ran his fingers across her nipples, and she bucked her hips, a small moan leaving the Avatar's throat. Her cerulean eyes were trained on Tahno, his devilish smirk growing. He traced down her stomach, feeling her muscles. Across her hips, her breath catching again. Korra's moan sounded pained- in a good way. Finally, he ran his hands between her thighs. He could feel her warmth, her wetness, through her panties.

"Excited, Korra?" Tahno teased.

"Yes…" Korra breathed, her breath hitching as Tahno slowly dragged two fingers across her sex, through her panties. "Tahno, please." She urged. He chuckled.

"Mako!" He called, the loudness of his voice making Korra jump. The door squeaked open and Mako met Korra's gaze, and he grinned.

Tahno looked at Mako, and winked.

Mako climbed onto the bed, giving Korra a chaste kiss as Tahno continued to lightly rub her through her panties. Korra groaned- she was going to explode. Mako moved swiftly, capturing one nipple in his mouth, and rolling the other between two fingers. Korra moaned, bringing her hands up and fisting them in Mako's short hair. Tahno chuckled, and hooked his fingers on each side of her panties, slowly slipping them off before moving back up her body, kissing around her bellybutton and her hips, nipping his way down before stopping right over her sex. She was aching, and wet. He ran one finger through her slickness, and Korra jerked her hips.

"You want more, Korra?" Tahno murmured, his breath hot against her core.

"Yes!" Korra groaned, and Tahno's tongue traced a path. Korra could feel the pleasure building in her stomach as the two men used their mouths to torture her. Tahno's tongue teased her clit, Mako's mouth lavished her nipples.

"Come for us, Korra." Mako breathed. Her body was tightening as she bucked her hips off the bed, begging for release.

Tahno entered her with his tongue, rubbing her clit with one finger and Korra nearly screamed. She jerked her body, her pussy tightening around Tahno's tongue as he lapped up her juices. She was breathing heavily, but still wet, her body still buzzing. She needed more.

Tahno made a vague motion to Mako, who was looking at him, and Mako nodded. The two switched places.

"On your knees, Korra." Tahno instructed. Korra obliged, riding a high from her orgasm. She got on her hands and knees, Tahno in front of her and Mako behind. Tahno unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off, and Korra gasped. He was slim, but built, and so pale. There was a scar on his stomach that Korra had the impulse to lick. He unbuttoned his pants, and worked his boxers off afterwards, his cock springing out. Before Korra could even react, Tahno shoved it into her mouth. At the same time, Mako, who had unclothed himself without Korra noticing, entered Korra from behind, his dick sliding into her ass with relative ease. That was new. Korra moaned, seizing forward.

"Hold still." Mako hissed, his hands around her waist. They soon found a rhythm, Mako fucking her from behind as she took Tahno into her mouth. Tahno's hands wandered, finding her breasts, tweaking her nipples. Mako's hands found her clit, reaching around and playing with it. Korra had so little control she couldn't handle it, but the pleasure building inside of her again was making her dizzy. Her moans around Tahno's member made him sigh with pleasure, and soon, he was riding her mouth hard.

"Swallow." He moaned, picking up pace. Korra did her best to take him, bobbing her head to keep up with his pace. Behind her, Mako was thrusting harder, hitting her G-Spot and making her groan around Tahno.

"Ah… Korra," Tahno groaned, fisting his hands in her chocolate brown hair. He spilled his seed into her mouth, a salty, almost bitter taste that Korra swallowed up. Tahno removed himself from her mouth, and held his hand out to Mako. Mako stopped, pulling himself from Korra. She'd always admired his stamina… that was for sure.

Mako laid on the bed, pulling Korra on top of him and into a heavy kiss. "Fuck me, now." Mako growled, and Korra's eyes grew wide. She sat up, and lowered herself onto Mako. His breath left him, and he pulled Korra into a semi-laying position. She slowly found a rhythm, and began to ride him. He met her every thrust, increasing the friction.

"Hold still," Tahno hissed, hands grasping Korra's waist. Korra gasped.

"You're-"

"Only the best for the Uh-vatar, right?" Tahno said, his smirk growing. Slowly, he entered her from behind, burying himself as far as he could into her ass. Mako had slowed to a halt to let Tahno enter his girlfriend, began thrusting his hips again.

Korra moaned, the pleasure building up s both men hit her G-spot from different angles. Mako brought a hand between them to toy with her clit. His movements got jerky and he moaned Korra's name, rocking uneasily against her as he came… but he didn't stop, kept going, and Korra felt him harden once again.

He continued to play with her clit as both men fucked her harder, it didn't take long for Korra to orgasm, her moans growing in volume, but neither man stopped. It seemed like orgasms were coming in a line, one at a time, building up until Korra was screaming. She was contracting around Mako's dick, and both men were groaning. Mako yelped, thrusting hard as Korra came again, and she could feel him spilling his seed inside of her, Tahno not far behind.

Korra lay on top of Mako, Tahno behind her, panting heavily.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Uh-vatar?" Tahno asked as he cleaned himself off. She could only nod weakly.

"Then maybe we'll do this again sometime." He said, kissing her on the cheek and winking before waltzing from the room.

"Mako, how do you know exactly how these things with Tahno work?" Korra asked finally, after listening to Mako breath. No words had been needed between the two, and it confused her a bit.

"No one can resist Tahno. Asami couldn't either." Mako answered with a cheeky grin. Korra's jaw dropped, and Mako laughed, pulling her in for a kiss.

It wasn't long before they were both out, alcohol and satiation fueling a heavy sleep.


End file.
